Recently, along with the development of cellular phones including smart phone, various methods for manufacturing an antenna inside the cellular phone have been studied. Particularly, a method for manufacturing the antenna which can be three-dimensionally designed inside the cellular phones is required. As one of the techniques for forming the three-dimensional antenna, attention to laser direct structuring (hereinafter may be referred to as “LDS”) technique has been paid. The LDS technique is a technique, for example, where the irradiation of a surface of a resin molded article containing an LDS additive with a laser activates only the laser-irradiated portion, and then application of a metal to the activated portion causes a plated layer to form. The feature of this technique is to be capable of manufacturing a metallic structure such as an antenna directly on a surface of resin substrate without using adhesives or the like. Such LDS techniques are disclosed, for example, in WO2011/095632 A, WO2011/076729 A, and WO2011/076730 A.